


The Heist

by DarkLemony



Series: Walking on a tightrope [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLemony/pseuds/DarkLemony
Summary: “Oh, I’m sorry Nii-san. I didn’t mean to run into you.”A sweet scent came into his nose but he didn’t have time to worry about it as it was almost time to start his act.“It’s no problem little boy. Now run along before that thief gets here,” he smiled down at Conan.The boy gave him another little smile before Conan waved and made his way to the other side of the room. Kaito couldn’t help but think that that smile had looked quite evil but he didn’t have time to contemplate that.With a look to his watch Kaito smirked. It’s show time!





	The Heist

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so nervous! This is the first time I have posted anything in the last six years. So please be kind!  
> But as English isn't my first language I would be glad for any constructive comments to improve my writing.  
> There's not much plot to this story but it is more or less the prelude to a series of stories I have written and will post soon.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

The Heist

Kaito had planned this heist for quite some time and he was almost giddy to bring his plans finally to fruition tonight. When he had heard that Jirokichi was showing another jewel in the local museum he couldn't help but want to take it. It was just fifteen minutes before the announced time and he watched with glee the chaos that had ensued around him.  
For all of Nakamoris experience with KID it was still ridiculously easy to slip into the task force unrecognized. He was disguised as one of the police officers and as he had been with them from the time they left the police station he had listened to all their debriefs and knew each ridiculous password Nakamori had thought up. The only hitch to his plans were the presence of his two favorite detectives (not that he would ever tell them that. At least not Hakuba). Their presence was kind of a surprise even though it shouldn’t be, at least not in Conans case. As Jirokichi was the uncle of Suzuki Sonoko the girl who was not only a huge KID fan but also best friends with Mori Ran and as Ran was Conans caretaker he should have expected the little detective to attend this heist with the two older girls. He had overlooked this possibility as it was a Wednesday night and tomorrow was school. He was already starting to regret this oversight. Old man Jirokichi himself was apparently laid up in the hospital with a broken leg and he had insisted that the little detective had to be at the heist in his stead.  
But he couldn’t have predicted Hakubas presence. The half Brit was supposed to be in England until the end of the week. How could Kaito have known that the blond would take an earlier flight back as soon as he heard about the heist?  
At the moment both detectives were standing side by side, whispering to each other. Kaito couldn’t suppress a shudder of unease at the thought of them working together. He startled as something bumped into his legs and he felt something wet soak the front of his pants. As he looked down he saw the little detective looking innocently up at him.  
“Oh, I’m sorry Nii-san. I didn’t mean to run into you.”  
A sweet scent came into his nose but he didn’t have time to worry about it as it was almost time to start his act.  
“It’s no problem little boy. Now run along before that thief gets here,” he smiled down at Conan.  
The boy gave him another little smile before Conan waved and made his way to the other side of the room. Kaito couldn’t help but think that that smile had looked quite evil but he didn’t have time to contemplate that.  
With a look to his watch Kaito smirked. It’s show time!

A flash bomb went off and Kaitou KID was standing on the showcase in which his target was displayed.  
“Welcome ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to tonights show! Thank you for coming and being such a great audience. Sadly, I don’t have much time tonight but please enjoy the show!”  
He threw another bomb, this one emitting a thick pink fog and jumped from the pedestal to do his next trick.  
As the fog lifted the whole task force was looking around confused. Kaito had to suppress a laugh at how they all looked but as he was one of the officers again he had to school his features. This idea had been serendipity. He had been watching some children's show when it had come to him. People always told him he was childish and sometimes he liked to live up to their expectations. Now all people in the room had giant foam hands. He had actually made them himself, getting glue all over the apartment he was using for this purpose in the process. It wasn’t easy to glue three dozen foam mitts together and then paint them, all with gloves on so he did not get DNA or fingerprints on anything. They were attached to the hands of Nakamori and the Task force with Velcro around the wrist and would be impossibly difficult to get off without the use of at least one functioning hand.  
Sadly, as Kaito had been too stupid to anticipate his favorite critic he didn’t have props that fit on a child's wrist and so Conan was the only person in the room that could use his hands. Kaito tried to keep an eye on him and hoped that he didn’t look too suspicious.  
It turned out to be a good thing too, because the first thing the little boy did was sneak up to a distracted Inspector Nakamori, take his walkie talkie and do something with that ridiculous bow tie of his.  
One moment later Nakamoris voice could be heard through all other walkie talkies.  
“KID is disguised as one of us! He is the one that smells like oranges!”  
Startled Kaito took a whiff and immediately regretted it. He downright stank of oranges. Realizing that Conan stumbling into him and spilling his glass on him was not an accident he frantically looked around. While he was too distracted by his performance he hadn’t smelled anything on himself but now that he knew he couldn’t get the stench out of his nose. The boy must have spilled a whole bottle of perfume on him. And not even a good smelling one. While orange seemed to be the main component there where other scents as well, making an altogether unpleasant odor.  
By now the officers around him had also recognized the scent and all started to pile on him. Kaito lost no time removing his own giant hands and slipping out of the crowd. He changed his costume while running but even that wasn’t enough because the thief could feel that the fluid had reached his legs and stomach so the stink would cling to him until he could take a shower. A very thorough shower. He ran out of the exhibition hall and up the stairs of the museum. His original plan had been to sneak out still in his disguise but that plan was shot to hell so he had to switch to plan B.  
He didn’t like plan B. Plan B consisted of flying away from the roof with his hang glider but as it was really windy tonight he would have preferred to use a less dangerous route of exit.  
Kaito dodged a group of officers that came from a corridor to his right. The crowd of people chasing him was growing with every corner he took. A look over his shoulder made him laugh hysterically. The officers that had been in the exhibition room still had the gigantic hands on. He had thought someone would have had the grace to help them. Another look back told him that one officer was running beside inspector Nakamori, trying to get them off but the inspector was in a rage, waving his arms around and making it impossible for the other to get to his wrists.

Letting lose a dummy as distraction he ducked into an empty room and waited until the stampede outside the door had passed. He let out a sigh of relieve and made his way to the roof, ducking several officers on the way. When he arrived on the rooftop he cursed. It was even windier than an hour ago and flying would be horrible. He took the jewel out of his pocket and held it to the moonlight. He didn’t really expect it to be Pandora but he had to check anyway. As expected there was no red glow inside but before he could put it back into his pocket something grazed his hand and he let the gem fall down startled. Spinning around he locked eyes with his favorite critic who had was grinning up at him idly.

“Hello there, KID-san. How are you doing this fine evening?”  
“Tantei-kun. How nice to see you. I wasn’t expecting you tonight but you certainly made my night a lot more interesting. I just could do without the oranges. It is a pain to get this suit cleaned of that stink.”  
Conan frowned.  
“Stink? I think the smell is quite pleasant. Citrus fragrance is quite popular these days.”  
“Have you smelled it?” Kaito asked incredulously.  
Conan smirked.  
“Of course. You have to admit it is certainly a scent that attracts attention, don’t you think so, KID-san?”  
Loud knocking on the roof-door saved Kaito from having to answer. He grinned and stepped on the roofs railing.  
“It was a lovely evening. Thank you for that thrilling chase, Tantei-kun.”  
With those words he pulled the lever to open his hang glider and took a step back. He realized with a start that he had miscalculated as a gust of wind propelled him forwards, back on the roof. His flailing hand brushed the railing and a sharp pain passed trough his arm. It took a second to find his balance again and once he was in the air he looked back to see the wide, almost fearful eyes of the boy that had once again almost bested him.  
He flew away into the stormy night. The wind was a real pain in the ass and as soon as he was able to do so unrecognized Kaito landed in a dark alleyway. Looking down at his arm he cursed. A big but thankfully swallow scratch went down his forearm, ending just in the middle of his left hand. He wouldn’t be able to use that hand for a few days without it hurting but at least he was ambidextrous so it wouldn’t hinder him much. His suit was ruined, not only due to the tear in the fabric but also because the scratch bled quite a bit. And he hadn’t been lying when he had told Conan that getting it cleaned wasn’t easy. It wasn’t as if he could just bring it to the dry cleaners. He just hoped that he hadn’t left any DNA behind.  
Kaito changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and left the alley in direction of his home.

Conan watched Kaitou KID disappear in the distance apprehensively. He saw the blood that was smeared on the railing. He glanced over his shoulder to the still closed door that the police officers were trying to break down, Nakamori-keibus voice resounding above all others. The miniature detective took a handkerchief from his pocket and cleaned the blood off the railing. He decided to do something nice for the thief the next time they saw each other as he really hadn’t meant to make him hurt himself and now he couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty for having cornered the thief.  
When the officers finally broke the door open he just stood there innocently and waited for Ran to pick him up. 

The next morning in school Kaito had a headache. The smell of the oranges still clung to him and not even a thirty minute shower had helped rid him of it. On top of that his arm ached. He sat at his desk and let his head fall on his good arm. He was early because he hadn’t wanted to answer Aokos questions so he had left before her. But it seemed as if that had not been the best thought out plan because she just stormed into the classroom and there were almost ten minutes before class started, enough time for a lecture and questions. As soon as she saw him he laid into him.  
“Bakaito! Where were you this morning! You always wait on Aoko! You can’t just leave without me! What happened to your hand!”  
Kaito needed a second to realize Aoko had asked him the question he had been dreading so he just grinned at her.  
“It’s nothing, I just cut myself on a bit of broken glass this morning. After I had treated the cut I thought I was late so I rushed to school. Only when I got here I realized I was actually early.”  
She sighed but still seemed concerned.  
“You should be more careful, Bakaito!”  
He grinned at her just a bit wider and she sat down at her table with a weary sigh.

When Hakuba finally came into the classroom a few minutes later the first thing he said was “New perfume Kuroba?” The second thing was “What did you do with your hand?”  
Kaito told him the same story he had told Aoko and ignored the question about the perfume. Luckily class started shortly after so he was literally saved by the bell.  
Later that day Hakuba came to him again.  
“How did you really injure yourself? Was it the wind, you reckless idiot? We haven’t found any blood on the roof and Conan-kun didn’t say anything about you injuring yourself.”  
The blond sounded almost worried.  
“I told you I cut myself on some broken glass. Why are you still insisting I am KID-sama?”  
The detective looked like he wanted to argue but finally just shook his head.  
“Come on. Let’s meet Nakamori-san for lunch.”  
He turned around and walked away, leaving Kaito staring after him in confusion. What had just gotten into his detectives? There was no way Conan hadn’t seen the blood and now Hakuba was acting weird.  
The thief was pulled from his thoughts by the bell signaling the end of the lunch break and he hurried back to class.


End file.
